


Angsturbation

by Kelkat9



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Reunions, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten/Rose reunion fic.  Rose returns.  They row and things get steamy, especially after she finds out what the Doctor was doing with a certain purple shirt that was left behind after the events at Canary Wharf.  Obviously an AU reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angsturbation

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this on callistawolf. She keeps hurling bunnies at me. She used the phrase angsturbation and I had never heard of that word. It had to be ficced. Cracky smut happened.

Rose Tyler had returned to the Doctor in a manner as traumatic as when she’d been parted from him. Martha had just left him and he sat on the jump seat, legs propped up staring at the time rotor. So much had gone wrong. He had not treated Martha well and she and her family had paid a heavy price for his larking about. Once again, someone else was punished for mistakes and his arrogance. He walked around the console trailing his fingers over the rough coral when he noticed the normal hum of his ship change. Timelines were crackling and his ship was hurled into the Vortex without him hitting a single control.

He was thrown down to the grating and as he crawled up to the console to try and gain control, the doors to his TARDIS banged open revealing the time vortex that the TARDIS was now tumbling through. A golden flash filled the console room and the doors banged shut. As he stabilized the TARDIS, he realized he was not alone. Standing before him on the other side of the console, was a certain blonde companion dressed in a tight fitting TARDIS blue leather jacket, jeans, trainers and wearing a vortex manipulator.

The Doctor’s jaw dropped and his eyes widened. “Rose,” he gasped, still unable to completely process that she was here.

She grinned back at him with that special Tyler grin showing just a hint of pink tongue. “Did you miss me?” she asked with cheek.

Suddenly he almost climbed over the console and swept her up in his arms swinging her to and fro whispering her name over and over again as she wrapped herself up in his arms. He held her to him as if he feared she would vanish and she eventually had to beat on his back to get him to let up before she suffocated.

He released her but not completely. “You’re here,” he said almost reverently.

“Yeah,” she whispered back taking him in. “You’ve changed your suit,” she said, her brow furrowing as she observed the blue instead of brown pinstripes.

“I…I needed a change,” he said and then his face scrunched up. “How are you here exactly? This should be impossible! The universe…”

“Is fine,” she finished for him. “There was a crack. We used a thermotemporal modulator to seal it and it blew me through to Cardiff, twenty first century where I ran into an old friend and don’t think we aren’t gonna talk about that, Mister!” she said sternly, but with a slight smile still lingering. She’d practically fallen into Jack’s arms. After snogging her silly, he’d had quite the tale tell and had been only too happy to help her program her vortex manipulator so that she would make an entrance her angsty Doctor would not soon forget.

“Sorry, did you say thermotemporal modulator?” he asked.

She grinned. “Yeah, hooked up with a brilliant alien who came to Earth tracking temporal anomalies and who ran smack dab into me. He and me kind of worked out things were unravelin’ and we made a plan to fix it.”

“What brilliant alien?” the Doctor demanded, looking perturbed and a bit thunderous. “And you just swanned off with him!”

Rose grinned at the jealous look in his eyes. She rather liked that look. “Yeah,” she answered, nodding her head.

He looked very put out. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began pacing. “But who knows what this alien’s intentions were! He could have done anything to you and you just…”

“Took off with him in his slightly less magnificent ship then the first alien I ran off with,” she finished, teasing him.

He turned on her clearly not amused and then marched up to her stopping inches from her, the oncoming storm in his eyes. “You could have been killed or worse! And what about Jackie?”

Rose’s smile slipped and she tucked some loose hair behind her ear. “I made my peace with Mum a long time ago,” she said, looking at the floor. Then she looked back at him, resentment and her own storm brewing in her eyes. “And I can take care of myself! I’m not useless or foolish. This wasn’t exactly my first alien you know. I can handle myself.”

“Oh, really! Cos sounds to me like you just recklessly jumped at the first chance to run away from what was a pretty decent life! You had Pete, your Mum and a sibling on the way as I recall. You had a family Rose! That’s something I don’t have and can’t ever have! You had everything and what did you do? You tossed it aside to do what exactly?”

Rose felt her temper flare. “You don’t get to talk to me that way. You’re the one that runs! I stayed and did what was right, Rose Tyler, Defender of the Earth until they didn’t need me any more. Open your eyes, Doctor! Look at me! I’m not that nineteen year old naïve little shop girl! I’m a bit older and wiser now. I did what I had to do! It was my last act to save that universe and maybe…just maybe give myself a chance at some happiness too! But you know what? I can see now that I really did get it wrong! Fine, just drop me off in Cardiff. I’m sure Jack would love to have me and in more ways than one!” she shouted.

The Doctor felt an anger and jealousy he had not felt since he regenerated from his ninth form. Through his anger, he could see Rose in all her outraged glory. Oh, she was no girl anymore. In fact, he could see now how much she had changed. She had lived, aged, had a wisdom about her and was most certainly not for Jack. She was his! With that thought he swept her up and over his shoulder and stormed down the corridor with her shouting at him and slapping his back, cursing at him that she was not a TARDIS bit he’d picked up. He grinned at that.

When he reached his personal quarters, a place he did not share with many people. He strode through the ornate double doors with confidence as the TARDIS illuminated the room with an enormous bed in the center on a raised platform beneath a domed starlit ceiling. He tossed her on the bed and she bounced slightly. She immediately righted herself until she was on her knees upright and glaring at him. He stood, tall and imposing, tossing his coat off to the side, followed by his suit coat.

“What? You think you can just interrogate me, question my motives and then just toss me on your bed like I’m just supposed to be your…”

“My what?” he asked with an arched brow and quiet voice as he slid his tie off and tossed it aside.

Rose clenched her fists. This was not the way she had envisioned it would play out. He was supposed to happy to see her and then there was chips and snogging and she seduced him. He didn’t get to play the outraged Time Lord and then just expect a shag. Just as he was putting the Time Lord shagging whammy on her, she noticed a purple shirt laying on the bed. It looked odd, like it didn’t belong and then she realized she knew that shirt. It was hers. She turned from what she was sure was some Time Lordy strip tease and reached for it.

She heard him make a choked noise as she held it up. She looked from the purple shirt to the wide eyed, mouth gaping and totally blushing Time Lord. She cocked a brow at him. “Doctor, you know Jack told me that you were a little…”

“I was not! Whatever he told you was not….welll, I mean he’s Jack!” the Doctor quickly said as he stood there with his oxford unbuttoned and slightly less prominent bulge in his pants than had been there before.

Rose looked at the shirt and then looked back at him and smirked. “I missed you too you know.” Then she licked her lips and a sexy grin lit her face as she brought the shirt to her nose and inhaled. “Mmmm seems like you missed me too…a lot.”

“Rose…I mean I can explain. You see…” he babbled, struggling for the first time in a long time to find the right words.

“You angsturbated,” she said and dangling the shirt between them as he stared at her blankly.

“I what?” he asked, perplexed.

“Angsturbated,” she answered, slightly shaking the obviously soiled shirt. He opened and closed his mouth with a delightfully confused expression on his face. Rose grinned brighter. It wasn’t every day she made the Time Lord speechless.

“You wanked in angst,” she explained with a giggle.

“I did not! Time Lords don’t do that!” he retorted and sniffed disdainfully.

“Right and that’s why there’s Time Lord wank all over this shirt and really Doctor, couldn’t you have at least…”

“Rose!” he said in a high pitched voice.

She really was enjoying this, perhaps a bit too much, but by this time she felt he deserved it. “It’s all right, it’s not like I didn’t get a bit friendly with a tie of yours I had in my pocket when I got stuck in Pete’s World.”

That was about all he could take. He toed off his trainers and pounced on her. They wrestled for control of said purple shirt which was quickly flung across the room as the snogging commenced. The Doctor did pride himself on his snogging abilities, especially in this body. Of course, he didn’t count on Rose’s skills or what tasting and touching her would do to him. He immersed himself in her and his hands moved of their own volition dancing across her body tugging and pulling at her clothing.

Rose did her own dance, shimmying closer to him, pulling his shirt off of him and raking her nails over his bare skin and making him shudder. She could barely contained the moan that vibrated from deep within her as she nuzzled and licked her way down his neck as he struggled to remove her coat and eventually ripped her t-shirt right off. She giggled and fell backwards at that. She never imagined he’d be a clothes ripper.

He loomed over her with a smirk as his hands trailed down over her brassier and unbuttoned her jeans, delving deep beneath through uncharted territory. She gasped and arched when she felt his palm press down on her curls as his delicate fingers plunged into moist heat. A few well-placed movements and she almost shattered right then and there but he liked to tease and stopped to yank down her jeans along with pulling her boots and socks off until she was laying on his bed in nothing but sodden knickers and brassier. He paused to gaze at her as if inventorying every millimeter of exposed skin and eventually returning to her eyes.

Rose made the same inventory, licking her lips unconsciously when she looked at the unbuttoned trousers which emphasized his arousal. Her eyes traveled back to his which were black and piercing. She shivered as if he was touching her. “Rose,” he growled.

“M here, Doctor. No more substitutes. Just us,” she said in a throaty voice.

He slowly removed his trousers revealing a lean muscular body similar to a human male but in Rose’s mind, far more impressive. He laid a gentle kiss on her navel, swirling his tongue against her skin and slid her knickers off. He continued to kiss his way down as he parted her thighs. He closed his eyes and inhaled before she felt the first intimate glide of his tongue. Rose gasped and rose up, her hands reaching down to grip his hair. He teased her with his fingers and tongue, laving and sucking until she felt herself burning and begging him until one final caress inside of her with those oh so talented fingers and a swipe of his tongue had her crying out as a delicious wave of pleasure coursed through her.

When she opened her eyes and looked up at him, he looked a bit smug. Before she could say one word, he was ripping off her bra and she was tasting herself on him. She reveled in feeling him nestled between her thighs and wrapped her legs around him as he expertly snogged her. He had wonderfully soft lips and the tickle of his hair against her abdomen was doing things to her. He nibbled his way down her collar bone and focused on her breasts flicking her nipples with his tongue. She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair as she had always fantasized about. He paused and she looked at him with hooded eyes. He shifted until he was at her entrance, his muscles taut and an intense expression on his face.

Something passed between them. Rose had no words for it other than an unspoken acknowledgment. It was always coming to this for them and he slid into her with one thrust. Rose gasped as he lodged inside of her, stretching her deliciously. He paused and exhaled slowly, his eyes shut tight and then he opened them. His fingers found her temples and she felt him right there in her mind where he had tucked himself away years ago when he was still her leather wearing Doctor. She hadn’t been consciously aware he’d done it but a part of her had recognized it when they were separated. It was the intense loneliness she’d felt. She knew now why. She’d missed that part of him and she could barely fathom what it must have done to him.

She tightened her legs and tugged him closer to her and touched her fingers to his temples and with tears in her eyes she whispered, “I missed you.”

With an anguished grunt and he began to move, slowly at first but soon was thrusting madly into her, his mind pouring his feelings of loss and love and trying to convey to her with his thoughts what he couldn’t utter. She gripped him, digging her nails in and angling so that his thrusts hit her just right. With the sound of his flesh slapping against hers as he gripped the sheets beside her and with the way he lost himself in the feel of them, Rose felt herself building toward completion. This just wasn’t her completion, it was them, both of them grasping at each other, feeling each other until with one shout and thrust they both shattered and shuddered against one another, panting and reveling in this one moment.

Afterwards, when he was able to move, he rolled off of her and cradled her against him, laying gentle kisses on her shoulder. “Stay,” he whispered. “Please.”

She rolled over to face him. “I don’t know,” she said, trailing her fingers across his chest.

He arched a brow at her. “You don’t know?”

She bit her bottom lip and looked at him mischievously. “Might be ruining your relationship with that purple shirt. I mean he two of you appear to be really happy and….”

She never finished that sentence as the Doctor showed her exactly how much he preferred pink and yellow human to what Rose would call, the notorious shirt of angsturbation.

 

 

 

* * *

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.  
  



End file.
